FFX: Eternal Calm
by Nerrie
Summary: This is my story about what happens after the destruction of Sin. Loosly based on some elements from X-2. **Chapter 4 is up, along with a couple of edits** Please R/R!
1. Tidus Sphere

*****  
Author's note: This fan fic is based on FFX and what little information we know about FFX-2. The things from the sequal that I am using and/or including is the character Paine, sphere hunting, Wakka/Lulu, and so on. The story will go, though, where I want it and will in no way be what FFX-2 is actually about! Well, you never know, I may be a mind reader. :) Plus, also know that I did *not* see the extra ending, that come with the International version (? Please correct me on that) so this story will not be affected by what happened there. Don't worry though, I will try my hardest to keep everyone in character, and the relationships will not differ. Sorry, for those who do not like Tidus/Yuna. :P Oh yes, one final thing. There are many hidden spoilers for those of you who do not desire to know the ending of FFX. Plus, this takes place two years after they defated Sin, for those who do not know.  
*****  
  
Chapter One  
"Poor Yuna." Lulu stated with a sigh. The guardian was staring out the window, watching Yuna walk around Besaid, without a smile and nothing to do. "She has no purpose now. She has defeated Sin, so there is no reason to fight. No pilgrimage. No temples to visit. She doesn't know what to do with herself. Though I am surprised she turned down the title of Maesteress."  
  
"Ya, especially now that Tidus is gone." Wakka said, rubbing his neck.  
  
"Wakka!" She glared at him. "Do not forgot that him being gone is extremely painful for Yuna. Please, do not say anything about him in front of her!"  
  
"Yes, m'am." Wakka grinned sheepishly. Even though he was Lulu's husband, she was still a bit cold towards him.  
  
Lulu sighed. "I wish Yuna would find something useful to spend her time on. If she doesn't mope around, she either goes to the pier, or to Lake Macalania." Darkly she added, "Or...the Farplane. She just keeps looking for a sign of his...existance."  
  
Wakka looked confused. "Lake Macalania, ya? What's so special about that place?"  
  
Lulu couldn't believe Wakka's foolishness. "You really don't know? Wakka, you must be blind." She teased, giving Wakka a rare slight smile.  
  
"Huh? I still don't understand. So your not going to tell me?"   
  
Lulu just shook her head and left their home.  
  
***  
"Yunie!" Cried a voice, which could only belong to Yuna's cousin and good friend, Rikku.  
  
"Oh, Rikku! How good it is to see you." Yuna said, giving a slight bow. "Hod did you get here?"  
  
"Don't be so silly, Yunie!" Rikku cried, scooping Yuna up into a big hug. "We're closer than you needing to bow to me!" She giggled. "Oh, right, how I got here? Cid has a brand new airship, the Celsius! Now that home has been rebuilt, he's been working on our fancy new airship!" Rikku was so excited, that she suddenly stopped, thought for a moment, then continued.  
  
"I almost forgot! Let's go to your place! There's something I want to show you!"  
  
Rikku turned and grabbed Yuna by the hand, pulling her along. They almost bumped into Lulu, exiting from her house. "Oh hi Lulu! Nice to see you again! Talk to you later!" Rikku yelled as running along. Lulu just shook her head.  
  
Inside Yuna's nice home, Rikku pulled out a sphere.   
  
"Well, I found this pretty recently. I thought that after you watched it, you might want to make a sphere hunting team with me!"  
  
Yuna looked skeptical. "A sphere hunting team? Travel around Spira, collecting spheres?"  
  
"Oh, it's quite popular, really, Yunie! But I thought that you might have special interest in this one. I'm thinking there's more!"  
  
"Well, then, let us see." Yuna said, sitting down next to the little sphere. "I still do not quite understand, though."  
  
"Just watch!"  
  
Flipping a switch, a recorded sphere image started, of... Tidus. Yuna gasped. 


	2. This is your story

Chapter 2  
The holographic Tidus was being recorded at the Zanarkand Ruins, when everyone but Tidus was sitting around a campfire.   
  
"This sphere...is for Yuna. I hope that someday, she sees this." He began. Yuna gasped   
again.  
  
"Yuna... I know we'll find a way, a way to defeat Sin. Without calling the Final Aeon. So...I know you will be alive to see this, after I'm gone..." He got a determined look on his face. "I just know we will defeat Sin!"  
  
He continued. "But...Yuna, I'm sorry. I won't be there to share the calm with you.   
Today...when I passed out...the Fayth spoke to me. I'm just...a summoned dream of the Fayth. And we know that when Sin, Yu Yevon, is defeated once and for all, all the dreams of the Fayth will disappear."  
  
Tidus had a pained look on his face. "I'm so sorry. Just remember, I love you always. I promise." The sphere stopped.  
  
Yuna had tears in her eyes. She blinked them away.  
  
"He promises? He didn't keep his promise that he would come running when I whistled. I   
don't know if I trust his promises."  
  
"Yunie! You know it was impossible for him to keep that promise! And I do know he does love you. Please, think about coming sphere hunting with me! I'd bet that Tidus left more spheres behind for you, too! It is possible, you know."  
  
Yuna smiled. "Thank you Rikku. You're pretty good at cheering people up. I will consider it. Actually, I really do having nothing to do, here around Besaid."  
  
Rikku punched a fist into the air. "That's the spirit!"  
  
"Though, I do want to talk to Lulu first."  
  
"You do that, Yunie! I have to go take care of a couple things on the Celcius. Come let me know when you decide, okay?" Rikku called as she exited the tent.  
  
***  
Yuna found Lulu back in her and Wakka's tent.  
  
"Lulu? Can I speak with you?"  
  
Lulu nodded and set down her moogle doll. She patted a space beside her on the bed. "Sit down. Tell me about Rikku's visit."  
  
"That's what I want to talk to you about." Yuna told her everything about Tidus' sphere, and Rikku wanting to form a sphere hunting team.  
  
Lulu pondered this, then spoke. "I think it would be a wonderful opportunity for you. There is so much about Spira that you can to learn. But, Yuna, I know what you are thinking, and I don't want you to get your hopes up. This will not bring him back."  
  
It was obvious Yuna had gotten her hopes up. "I will go." She announced, after thinking for a moment. "Lulu. Please let me have my hope. It is the one thing I have left to cling to, and hope does pull you though. Spira, it always had hope, and then we turned that hope into something. So, I promise, I won't get my hopes up even more, but I will have at least some."  
  
Lulu nodded and sighed. "You're getting wise, Yuna. It's just that I don't want to see you get hurt any more."  
  
Yuna nodded with a slight, "Mmm."  
  
Wakka walked in. "Ay, Yuna! Hey, there, Lu." He gave a slight wave to Yuna.  
  
"Yuna has decided to make a sphere hunting group with Rikku, Wakka. Aren't you happy for her?" Lulu stated, looking at him, as if daring him to speak otherwise.  
  
"Ay, that's a great idea, ya?" Wakka said, cheerfully. If he did have any concerns, he did not express them. He knew Lulu well enough to be wary of her special looks.  
  
"Oh! I have an idea! Lulu. Wakka. Why don't you two come, too?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Yuna. We can't go with you. This is your story." Lulu said,   
patting her back.  
  
"That is not a good enough reason," Yuna said with a slight smile.  
  
"True, it is not." Lulu said.  
  
"I know! It's becuase Lulu n' I are expectin' a baby, ya?" Wakka said, proudly, rubbing his neck as he usually does.  
  
"Oh, Lulu! Is that true? I'm so happy for you both!" Yuna hugged Lulu.  
  
"Thank you, Yuna. Now, I'll get some supplies together for you. Go see Rikku. Knowing her, she'll probably be bouncing off the walls, waiting for your answer."  
  
***  
  
When Yuna boarded the Celcius and told Rikku her answer, the Al Bhed girl jumped up and down with delight.  
  
"Perfect! Now we're officially the Kamome-Dan clan!"  
  
"Kamome-Dan?" Yuna asked, tilting her head to the side and putting a finger thoughtfully on her chin.  
  
"Yup! Isn't it great? Brother thought of the name! Now, I have a surprise for you. I had been working on some new outfits for us, before I came. I put some finishing touches on it while you talked to Lulu." Rikku ran off to fetch them.  
  
"Hmm. Quite confident I'd say yes, I see." Yuna smiled.  
  
"Yep!" Rikku came back, dressed in a new outfit. "Here's mine!" She said, showing it off.  
  
"Oh my!" Yuna gasped. Rikku was dressed in hardly anything besides a yellow bikini top, and a short skirt with a yellow thong showing. It did come with some cute bow-like sleeves and a redorange scarf, though. "I must admit it suits you, Rikku." She smiled.  
  
"You know it! Now here's yours!" She tossed Yuna a pile of clothes.  
  
"I'm not so sure, Rikku. It seems quite skimpy." Yuna was skeptical, even before holding it up and looking at it.  
  
"Just try it on. You'll like it."  
  
"Allright."  
  
Soon enough, Yuna emerged in a white halter, short shorts, and a train like peice of cloth on one side of her hip. Her halter was slit in the middle with a black Zanarkand Abes symbol in the middle. Tidus' blitzball team.  
  
"Oh Rikku. I do like it. And...thank you." Yuna said wistfully, gesturing to her top.  
  
"I knew you would like that." Rikku said softly.  
  
Becoming her normal loud self again, Rikku pulled out two guns and tossed them to her cousin.  
  
"For you." She said. "We can't have you go weaponless, now can we?"  
  
Yuna smiled, and didn't speak, becuase she knew Rikku had more to say.  
  
"Also, here. This... this is Tidus' Brotherhood sword. I saved it just for you. When we fight, we can switch jobs, and use different weapons and stuff...you know, you also can change to a White Mage, and heal me up, okay?" Rikku teased.  
  
Yuna embraced Rikku. "Thank you so much for everything, Rikku. This is really helping me."  
  
"Come on, Yunie. Let's go say goodbye to everyone." Rikku said, pulling her along by the hand.  
  
***  
  
After Yuna had announced her departure, the entire town of Besaid gathered around the airship to wish a safe journey to the famous ex-summoner, and her legendary guardian. Yuna and Rikku stood on the deck, waving.  
  
"Goodbye everyone! Goodbye!" Yuna called.  
  
Lulu came up close enough to the ship to softly yell to Yuna. "This is your story, now, Yuna. Do as you will. And never let your hope slip." Lulu gave her a rare smile. "Come back soon, now. And Rikku? Take good care of her."  
  
"Thanks, Lulu." Yuna said, and Rikku butted in with an "I promise!"  
  
Lulu and the the crowd backed away, and the airship launched.  
  
Yuna waved as she looked apon the retreating Besaid Island.  
  
"Goodbye, Besaid. Wish me luck." She said softly, before going inside to the bridge. 


	3. Paine

Chapter 3 **Al Bhed Translations at the bottom**  
  
Yuna and Rikku went to the bridge, where they met Cid and Brother, along with many other Al Bhed.  
  
"Ah, Yuna! Good to have you along with us!" Announced Cid's gruff voice.  
  
"Kuut du caa oui ykyeh Yuna! How have you been?" Brother said. It was apparent he was doing well learning Yuna's language.  
  
"Kuut du caa oui duu, Brother. Oui yna maynhehk so myhkiyka famm, E caa." Yuna spoke in Al Bhed back.  
  
"Thank you!" Brother spoke proudly. Yuna smiled as he went back to focusing on pioleting.  
  
"Cid? Rikku? How will we know where to look for spheres?" Yuna questioned.  
  
Cid pointed to a large blue sphere in the middle of the bridge. "That'd easy! We take a look at this here Sphere Locator Device. All unfound spheres will be blinking on this map."  
  
"That's good. Rikku, I admit I don't know much about sphere hunting. What about spheres others have already found? And what if two groups find one at the same time?"  
  
"I can answer the first one for you, Yuna." Stated Cid. "The other blinking locations you see here are the locations of the other groups' headquarters. If they're nice, we can view their collection."  
  
Rikku also answered one of Yuna's questions. "And if there's a dispute over a sphere, we fight and KICK THEIR BUTTS!" She pumped a fist into the air.  
  
Yuna smiled.  
  
"You girls go get your supplied together. Rin is now traveling with us."  
  
"Oh, I should like to say hello to Rin. His rest stops were most invaluable to us, two years ago. If there is anything Lulu didn't pack us, I'll purchase it from him."  
  
As an after that, Yuna mused outloud "I wonder whatever happened to O'aka and his brother Wantz?"  
  
"Oh, Yunie! They have a grand shop now in Luca! If we go there to see some blitzball, we'll have to stop in!" Exclaimed Rikku.  
  
"Yes. O'aka and his brother were most kind to us."  
  
***  
  
After meeting Rin, and reciving a tour of the Celcius from Rikku, Yuna and Rikku were studying the sphere on the bridge.  
  
"So many locations!" Yuna exclaimed. "Where to first?"  
  
Rikku pointed to Lake Macalania. "What about here? It looks as if another sphere hunting orginization in moving towards it!"  
  
To Brother, Rikku yelled: "Fa haat du kad du Lake Macalania, uh dra tuipma!"  
  
***  
  
When the airship landed, Rikku and Yuna rushed out to start searching.  
  
"It should be around here somewhere...oh!" Yuna looked up and was startled to see a young woman, about her age, with her foot on the sphere.  
  
"So sorry, but I was here first." The woman was cool, calm, and collected. She reminded Yuna so much of Lulu.  
  
"I am Yuna, and this is Rikku. We are the Kamome."  
  
"Paine. No group. The pleasure is certainly not mine. So, are you not the famous Yuna, vanquisher of Sin? And legendary guardian, Rikku? Be lucky that I am not one of many who would like to harm you. I will just take this sphere and let you be."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Yelled Rikku, entering a battle stance. "What do you mean, 'I am not one of many who would like to harm you'? Who wants to hurt Yunie?"  
  
"Are you two truely clueless? You know not of New Yevon?" She shook her head. "Pitiful, pitiful." She pursed her lips and glared. "Perhaps...if you can beat me...then I will give you this sphere, and lend you a bit of my knowledge?"  
  
Yuna noddled sharply and drew her guns.  
  
Rikku yelled, "Bring it on!" To Yuna, she said, "I hope you know how to use those!"  
  
With the first strike, Paine ran over and hit Yuna with her massive sword. It was nearly as big as Paine herself.  
  
"Ouch!" Cried Yuna. She immediatly proceeded to fire her guns as she did a flip in midair.  
  
Rikku then ran up and slashed Paine.  
  
Many hits, and a couple of potions later, Paine was defeated.  
  
"You may not know much about Spira, but you certanly have an iron will. Good fight, little Yuna."  
  
Rikku put her hand on her hip. "The sphere?"  
  
Paine handed it over. "I think we may have something to offer eachother. I have my knowledge that would help you out of any sticky situation. You have invauleable combat skills. I propose that you accept me into your group."  
  
Yuna looked over to Rikku. After a minute of silent thinking, she nodded.  
  
"Welcome, Paine, to Al Bhed sphere hunting organization of the Kamome-Dan."  
  
----  
Al Bhed Translations:  
(Thank you to http://www.ffinsider.net for the Al Bhed Translator)  
Kuut du caa oui ykyeh Yuna! - Good to see you again Yuna!  
  
Kuut du caa oui duu, Brother. Oui yna maynhehk so myhkiyka famm, E caa. - Good to see you too, Brother. You are learning my language well, I see.  
  
Fa haat du kad du Lake Macalania, uh dra tuipma!-We need to get to Lake Macalania, on the double! 


	4. Farplane

Chapter 4  
  
Two years earlier...  
  
*A flash of bright, white light*  
  
What? Where am I? What happened?  
  
Fayth: Tidus.  
  
Who? Me? Who am I...?  
  
Fayth: Tidus. You are being born anew. You have done a great service to all of Spira. We Fayth may now rest.  
  
I remember...now, why aren't you guys sleeping yet?  
  
Fayth: We, the Fayth, want to repay you. Along with three others who deeply care for you and High Summoner Yuna.  
  
Yuna?!  
  
Fayth: Please accept our gift. It is permanent. Do not mess this up.  
  
Auron: New evil is rising.  
  
Braska: Don't leave her side.  
  
Jecht: I believe in you. Be good. And... kick some ass for me, boy!  
  
*Another flash of white light*  
  
Tidus was surrounded by water. Dazed and disoriented, he looked around. Slowly, letting his muscles get used to moving once again, he kicked his legs and swam toward the surface, breaking into a cool breeze. He smiled; he was back at his home, Spira. The place he belonged.  
  
Softly he said, "Thanks, everyone. I won't fail you, I promise."  
  
He began to swim to shore.  
  
***  
  
Rikku and Yuna just finished showing Paine the sphere Tidus had left for Yuna. Her face was bare of all emotion.  
  
"All this... just to find more of his spheres? With no guarentee he made any more?"  
  
Yuna stared at her. The newcomer was so...cold. "There is always hope, for anything, either big or small."  
  
Rikku crossed her arms. "Besides, it's fun!" She stated in a Rikku-like fashion.  
  
"Are you...hoping," Paine started with a sneer. "That he will come back to you? He's a dream of the Fayth. The Fayth have been put to rest, they are no longer of this world. He will never come back. Get over it."  
  
"Don't say that!" Cried Yuna. "You never know what the future may hold! I just..."  
  
"You just have nothing else to cling to. Pitiful." Paine walked over to the other side of the room, and stood facing the wall.  
  
Rikku walked up to Yuna and put a hand on her shoulder. "Is it just me or does that girl have some issues? Remind me why, again, shes part of the Kamome-Dan with us?"  
  
Yuna stepped toward the girl, breaking from Rikku's touch. Yuna would try her best to be courtious to Paine, although she silently agreed Paine did have issues.  
  
"If it is alright with you, I would like to visit Guadosalam, and go to the Farplane, while we are so close to it."  
  
"Let me guess, searching for loverboy among the pyreflies?" Paine sneered.  
  
"Some questions may be answered."  
  
Rikku stomped her foot impatiently. "Why are you so bitter?! What do you have against Yuna's search?"  
  
"I know what it is like to have hope. It is nothing but a setup for a long fall."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?! Paine, I don't understand you!" Rikku was very impatient.  
  
"Few do."  
  
***  
At the Farplane entrance, Paine was once again questioning Yuna, much to Rikku's dislike.  
  
"Why are we here? Who are you calling?"  
  
"When...I was here on my pilgrimage, Tidus called his mother Amia by accident. She too, was from his Zanarkand, which means she was just a dream. Yet she was here. Perhaps... perhaps Tidus will be here."  
  
"This trip just to call Tidus? This is a waste of time. Please tell me you are calling forth a memory of someone else, too." Paine stood with her arms folded, and a loof of dislike on her face.  
  
"Yes, of course. I will call Sir Auron, my guardian. He wasn't from Zanarkand...but I would like to see him. Also, Sir Jecht. He was too a dream, so if he is here, and Tidus is not..."  
  
Paine snorted. "Silly girl. This will just leave you feeling disapointed. And are you telling me you have not tried this already?"  
  
Yuna shook her head. "I came here, many times, over the past two years. I've never had the courage, though, to come in and call them."  
  
Rikku was tired of being silent, so she added in, "But you do today, Yunie! Let's go!"  
  
Rikku and Yuna had assumed that Paine had never been to the Farplane, by her hesitancy when entering the other world. Little did they know, was that Paine had been here all too many times before. She came, to seek someone she loved. She was hesitant, becuase she never saw him there, and she feared that this time she would.   
  
iIf only I could see you again, Nooj,/i She thought. Looking around, she felt as if a weight was pulled from her shoulders. He did not come.  
  
IIf this means he is alive... does he remember me? Is he different?/i She shook her head at herself. iYes, he is. Sin changes everyone. Sin...changed me./I  
  
Paine now joined the other two women. "Well?"  
  
"Sir Auron came. Tidus did not."  
  
Rikku was biting her fingernails. "When she called Jecht, this will tell us so much." She then whispered to Paine, "It will make or break her spirit."  
  
Jecht... did not come.  
  
Yuna looked down and tried to control her emotions.  
  
"Well, I guess dreams do not go to the farplane."  
  
Rikku was puzzled. "Then howcome Tidus could summon forth his mom? She's a dream!" Rikku was beginning to get excited.  
  
Paine shook her head. "Until the Fayth stopped dreaming, she was real. Real people can go to the Farplane."  
  
Yuna sighed. "I would know so much if only I could summon her."  
  
Rikku was puzzled. "Why can't you?"  
  
"I have no tie to Amia. I've never met her. You can only bring forth those who you have memories of."  
  
Paine walked away. "I'm leaving now. Come if you will." 


End file.
